


Snippets From A Slightly Softer Universe

by sweetsnow73



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsnow73/pseuds/sweetsnow73
Summary: Infinite universes and in at least one, they should be happy.
Relationships: Chromedome/Dominus Ambus/Rewind, Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Pharma/Ratchet, Megatron/Minimus Ambus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Snippets From A Slightly Softer Universe

**Author's Note:**

> These are a few snippets of happiness. 
> 
> Mini warnings: A very quick mentions of Whirl's suicide attempt (which if you've read the comic you know about) and of 'drinks at Swerve's' (for those of you who are sensitive to alcohol mentions like me.) Otherwise FLUFF CENTRAL. 
> 
> Also this is highly canon divergent. I cherry picked events that did and didn't happen (for instance one change in this universe is that Pharma never went to Delphi, he was stationed somewhere else but Whirl still had a shitty ass life.)

  
Ratchet waits for the ship. Drift is there, of course, to support him. A ghost of a hand hovers near his own before Ratchet holds his loves hand firmly.

He’s not a perfect mech, far from it. But until Drift he never realized his inability to properly appreciate the emotional was bad. He’d spent so long thinking in terms of logistics, he forgot.

Only now, looking back did he realize obvious truths. Of mistakes.

He hoped to correct one now.

He hears the door open and Rodimus’ quick feet, Drift pulls away and falls back. They all know that Ratchet had to do this alone.

The ship, tiny in size had come from a different solar system. Ratchet thinks maybe, with his rotten luck, it’d never come.

Drift is holding Rodimus’ hands and they quickly whisper, excited and nervous. There to be in support if he needs it but this is his moment.

The ship docks, the procedure seems to take far too long but finally he can walk up to the ship, the ramp engages and just when he thinks the worst, he spots red feet.

Pharma begins some casual speech, hands gesturing, an attempt at a coy smile on his face. In the past he’d have neglected to notice the tired eyes, the way this was a _production_. Before Drift, Ratchet never would have understood how much Pharma was like a calm surface of the Earth ocean, with rolling turbulence under.

Pharma still talks as he saunters over and Ratchet remembers late nights studying, of shared smiles and he almost forgot, of that gentle warmth Pharma gives him.

Ratchet interrupts Pharma with an embrace. The jet remains shocked for long enough that Drift thinks he might have to pull Ratchet away.

But the hug is returned, timidly.

“Ratchet, we…haven’t done this in a long time.”

Ratchet hears the confusion and only smiles.

“Got time to make up for.”

* * *

  
Cyclonus lays on his bed with his conjux asleep on him. In one hand a datapad and his other is resting on Tailgates’ back.  
In the corner of the shared suite he hears Whirl tinkering. The tiny parts are a mystery to Cyclonus, he was sure, if he’d ask, Whirl would explain everything to him.

But Whirl doesn’t want to teach him about the cogs and wheels, Cyclonus suspects because this is his one specialty. The thing Whirl knows almost instinctively and Tailgate would suggest that Whirl just wants to show off. If asked, Whirl would, but neither Tailgate or Cyclonus ask.

Cyclonus continues to read as his thumb rubs gentle circles on Tailgate.

There’s no grief to be found here, Whirls optic almost sparkles, these claws are not the hands he once had but now it doesn’t matter.

In some way the patience of his companions let him realize, in his own time, he is far more resilient than he realized. And that this, was a good thing.

If he stopped and thought about it, he’d laugh at himself in the past. So eager to end it all.

When really it was just the beginning.

* * *

Rewind sits in his suite and types away at a keyboard.

He’s nervous, and Chromedome is there, with him.

His Chomey doesn’t mind, this nervousness it feels silly to Rewind.

He feels a gentle nuzzle and Chromedome sits down, away from the monitor and camera.

Rewind ponders about love, as he waits for the connection.

How the roads to love, in all its forms are rarely straight lines.

Dominus’ smile is the first thing Rewind notices. The soft glow of his eyes and _Primus_

He was in love all over again. They’d last chatted mere weeks ago with video but the faceless com messages since then don’t have the same impact.

Dominus greets them both and from his left Chromey says some joke and Rewind watches Dominus laugh.

It was strange to realize his heart belonged to two mechs.

But love, like data, is infinite.

* * *

  
He should be doing something, anything. Minimus often felt like if he was relaxing something was falling to the side, waiting to come get him.

Nothing happened except Megatron's hand pushed him closer.

“You still have time to sleep.”

Megatron is reading, of course, Minimus glances up and see it’s a report.

One of his reports.

To another this would seem insulting. They rarely had time to lounge like this, laid out on a berth. But Minimus, in all his neurosis, was charmed.

In a way he felt understood.

Megatron would work, and somehow that eased Minimus enough.

Some mech might find it bizarre but Minimus, cupped in Megatron's hand at the gray poets side, can rest a little now.

* * *

  
Rung is working on his newest model.

He doesn’t rush but knows he’s expected at Swerves to get drinks with Skids soon.

If he’s late he knows Skids will come for him, and that’s not a bad situation.

To know he’s wanted, and he smiles looking over the small craft.

He thinks, so briefly it barely registers that being here, in this moment was a wonderful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to have a few of my favorite ships be happy. Just coincidentally I am polyam and I have OT3's. I do ship so much, I just love exploring all kinds of dynamics but I think these are maybe my favorites? 
> 
> Incidentally I've been working on somewhat hilarious headcanons for the utter chaos Ratchet's life would be if he was dating Pharma and Drift, and having Rodi around a lot because oops Rodi is with Drift too. (I always go back and forth if romantic or platonic but driftrod should be attached at the hip either way fight me.)
> 
> I left Rung's section somewhat ambiguous, I just...want him happy and loved and have friends who remember him.


End file.
